Catherine Grey
'Catherine Grey, or Queen Erysail I, or Saint Catherine, '''is a character written and played by Myles. Catherine is the eldest of all Varis III children and the eldest of Maela Aerendyl's children. Born in Misthalin, she spent her summers and autumns with her Father in Asgarnia and the Winters and Springs in Misthalin with her Mother. She went to the Asgarnian Military Naval College and earned her commission in the Royal Asgarian Navy. After a few years of service she climbed to the rank of Captain and was given command of the Asgarian Man-of-War class ship. With her Father leaving the throne, she was elected as Queen of the Asgarnians and crowned as Erysail I Grey. After 30 long years she gives up the throne to her eldest daughter, entering an early retirement. To only later be named Grand Duchess of Burthope, taking her regal name up once more. After both James and Catherine II becoming sick, Catherine gave up the title of Grand Duchess and spent a number of years nursing her children back to health. In her twilight years, Catherine became a voice of reason inside of the Grey Family and on her death, was named Saint Catherine for her founding of the Asgarnian Church. ' Appearance Catherine stands at a small height of 5'2" and half. She holds a very lean and wryly built. Catherine holds a pair of pale green eyes and strawberry hair. Taking more from her Mother in the facial features, her Elven blood obvious with the angels of her face and the pointed ears. Her skin, already naturally tan, holds a more golden glow from the years and years out at sea. She has not noticeable scars or markings, but does have a stabbing scar from a battle at a Free Port. While in the Navy she was commonly seen wearing the dark Naval Blue uniform of the Navy hair done into a tight bun and wheel barrel cap on her head. Or a steel plate and helm when they made landfall. As Queen of Asgarnia she spotted a number of different haircuts and outfits, ranging from dresses to specially made armor. Personality While at the heir to the Kingdom, Catherine played it fast and loose. As Queen, Catherine became a respected and loved woman by most. While not always popular with her ideals, Catherine above all else is a loving person who hates violence at all levels. In offical meetings and such, she holds a very posh accent and speak in a elevated way of speaking as befitting her office and Royal blood. For those who know her as Princess Imperial, she expects proper respect to given to her as benefiting her Royal Rank and Military ranking. Though after that point, she is much more friendly. Respect is key to Catherine, a lesson learned from the years at sea. A woman in a very heavy man's world, she worked hard to earn the respect of her peers and men, and is something she carries beyond all else. Catherine holds a very close and personal relationship with Saradomin, in the aspect of not believing that the will of the Church and Divine Rector is the will of Saradomin. His will lives on in the hearts of mind of all. She is deeply faithful and spiritual, but simply not religious. Something she keeps private to herself. As the years of Queen started to weigh on Catherine, she lost a bit of the nativity she held as a young woman. Seeing that her dream of peace would be hard fought for. She never once lost that kindness she was known for. Skills and Abilities Melee Swordsmenship Catherine like all royal children and Naval officer she was taught how to fight in a wide range of swords. Though herself favoring sabers, cutlass and daggers. Magic Crystal With her Mother being full Elven and having the full ability to sing any amount of crystal. Catherine is the strongest out of all her children with the ability to sing Crystal items and armor. It is usually the main form of Catherine offense and defense, though it has taken most of her life to be able to get to the point where she is now and still mentors under her Mother. Holy Magic and Light Magic The most powerful of all her magic, since the moment she first became Queen, Catherine had pushed herself to learning how to properly use and wield Holy magic in battle. Studying under the Church Officials she caught on quickly and using Elven abilities learned from her Mother she is able to mix both Holy Magic and Light Magic together that burns through things of darkness. Air Magic The only other magic Catherine uses naturally and often. She strives for the point where she becomes powerful enough with Air Magics to create enough friction in the spell to be able to harness the power of storm and lighting. Intelligence Perhaps the strongest of all her abilities is her unusually high level of intelligence and wit. Having picked up on new languages naturally and able to switch in between different languages and accents within moments. And with age comes wisdom and intelligence. Being able to lead an entire Kingdom for as long as she did came from that ability. Styling As Queen Her Imperial and Royal Apostolic Majesty, Erysail the First, By the Grace of Saradomin, Queen of the Asgarnians and Autocrat of the Asgarn Nation, Sovereign Princess of Burthorpe, Grand Duchess of Falador, Countess of Rimmington, Defender and Arbiter of the Faith, Blessed by Saradomin, Acclaimed & Divine Heir of Varis the Great, and of Saint Edward, Greatest of Agrevian Emperors. As Grand Duchess Her Royal Majesty, Erysail the Confessor, Grand Duchess of Burthope, the Queen Grandmother, the Grandmother of Roses, Arbiter of Truth History Early Life (Pre-Rp) Catherine was born to Maela Aerendyl as the oldest of her other three siblings by only the matter of seconds. She was raised into a rather loving and normal household under her Mother and Mother's wife, Lumina Lansing. She was not sent to see her Father until she was 8, allowing her first 8 years of her life to be raised under her Mother's close eye that installed a set of ethics not usually seen in children of Royal Blood. At the age of 8, her and all her siblings spent their Summers and Autumns in Asgarnia with their father and their Winters and Springs with Maela in Misthalin. At the age of 15 she entered the Asgarnia Military College, becoming one of the youngest women to ever do so. The War College Studying at the War College, alongside the strict and strainous military classes she was forced to take, she also earned a degree in Law. Though her first few years were spent with the ambition in becoming a Cavarly officer in the Imperial Dragoons. She later switched her career choice and caught up with amazing speed to become a capable Naval Ship Officer. She was a favorite along her teachers holding a thirst for knowledge and pushing the barrier. It was during this time she found her love for the open sea and sailing. It was that new found hobby that prompted her to switch into the Navy and away from being a Dragoon Officer. Catherine also became heavily Saradominst during this time, though her Mother installed Serenist ideals, Catherine took a liking to the female Seven Priestly Warriors and thought for a time to become a Knight-Templar of the Saradomin Church. It was also during the years at the College that she formed closer bonds with her siblings and half siblings though usually tense due to the differing in blood and Catherine being named Princess Imperial, the girl tried never the less. She was usually a rare face to see at social events inside of the Kingdom and kept away, publicly, from the affairs of the Kingdom, but she privately kept track and tabs of the comings and goings of her Father's reign. At the age of 18 she graduated with top honors and earned her commission as an Lieutenant. In the Navy For most of her career while serving in the Royal Asgarnian Navy, she was attached to 40-gun Galleon protecting the Southern Sea routes. She quickly found out that she most usually the only female on board, and during her first few months on service of the IAS ''Royal that she was often thought of second class and her commands usually never respected. Port Havoon After 7 months of protection detail, the ''IAS ''Royal was transferred into patrolling the waters around Port James in the Southern Seas. Catherine had quickly been promoted to the rank of Commander, and held some respect of the on board Crewmen and Marines, but still was generally looked down upon. It was until not they arrived in Port James to find that a local Pirating group working out of a local free port was causing issue with the Colony. the ''IAS ''Royal was placed command over the Colony Governor as they set sail to the Port. Though they were plague by terrible storms which left half of the fleet in need for repairs and heading back to the Colony. Catherine ship made it through the storm, though leaving the Captain dead when he was thrown over board by the terrible storms leaving her as the commanding officer of the ship. The attack already in ruins, the Governor and his forces were surprised to see a small and elite fleet of Pirate ships awaiting them as they neared the Port. While the rest of the Asgarnia forces were either forced to retreat or were ran aground. The acting Captain placed her ship on the far side of the island Port Havoon rested on and lead the Marines and some Crewmen onto shore as a landing party. With Catherine leading them, they trek through the jungle all night to reach the walls of the Port on the far side of the island. Catherine and most of her mind caught infections from the native plants, not used to the weather this far south. The landing party finally reached the Port after more than 9 hours of walking losing a number of men along the way. The remnants of the Royal Navy was either engaged at sea or trying to land Marines onto the shoreline to take out coastal cannons that were raining hell down onto the fleet. Knowing that her troops had yet to be seen, Catherine lead her landing party quietly through the City, taking out the lone pirate as they climbed the hill to where the main coastal defenses were. The pirates were unprepared for the sudden appearance of Asgarnian Marines who had crawled up the side of the grassy hill on the stomachs to fall onto the gunners without warning. Catherine later wrote this into her journal on the entire battle; ''If Port Havoon told me one thing about myself, that I have a strength that I never thought I carried. My arms burnt, my legs weak, the smell of dead assaulting my senses. It was the smell that got to me the most. They don’t prepare you for it in the War College, there is no way to. Actual battle was so different than the mock games we did during training. The scream of dying men, the sound of cannons going off in the distance, the look in the man’s eyes as we fought. I begged to ask myself the question; why? Why must we fight like this? Are we not all children under Saradomin’s Light, all equal in his Divine eyes. This world knows only of darkness and hatred, the Light is only a fading memory of past days. I felt such an intense burning feeling in my chest as I ran him through, ending his life on my saber, I felt forgiveness for this sin and seeing the life leaving his eyes, I only wished I could give him that forgiveness that he craved. I keep pushing, parry, block, slash stab; over and over and over again. By Noon, I had forgotten all my training and ran on pure feeling. I hated myself for the feeling of power it gave me to end life, but I also loved it. Saradomin, forgive your Child. Later Career For her actions in capturing the Pirate port, Catherine is promoted to the rank of Captain and given command of the IAS Spite of Destiny, ''a massive Men-Of-War ship that acts as the flag ship of the 7th Fleet. Her name becomes known by most of those in the Navy command and slowly earns the respect she had always craved from the men around her. She served in the southern seas, hunting pirates close and far, a life that Catherine was most happy with if she was honest with herself. While it was not the easiest life, it was a clear one; Pirates only wanted to kill and burn, it was her job to stop that. The Queen Following the news of the Father's death, she sails back to Falador days ahead of the rest of his children. While at first she had no will to rule, it becomes quite obvious that her siblings did not want the throne, and her half siblings ill-prepared to take the throne. After a quiet moment with her Father, she declares her intention to rule. In the span of hours, her siblings pull from the race and in a landslide victory, she is named Queen of Asgarnia and is crowned a few days later as Erysail I, in honor to her patron Saint. Catherine wrote this in her private journal after her crowning; ''They call me an Arbiter, blessed by Saradomin himself, that I am this Divine chosen one to lead our peoples. I suppose it gives people hope and faith to see something living and breathing to believe in. Standing there, in the throne room of St. Edwards, a man that waged war with darkness itself, with his Holy Crown on my head, I realized the true power of a monarch, the hope it can brings. But a piece of me, that piece that I have held close to me since my Holy Pilgrimage across the known land to the holy sights, I know that true Faith comes from the blind. That Priests tend to think their rule as Saradomin’s Word. We, all but humble servants walking in His Light. I prefer to be alone with Saradomin, in those places of Holy. Where it is only I and the feel of sunlight on my face, the wind blowing in my ear. I know then, like all his Children, he is listening, loving me even with my sins. His friendship will not fail me, nor his counsel, nor his love. In his strength, I will dare and dare to lead my People in his Light until I draw my dying breath. The Tree Wishing to show her Faith, Catherine travels with only a few guards to the Holy Island of Entrana, there she fasts for 5 days and four nights before thinking herself cleansed enough to take the sapping of a tree that grows on the island. She travels back to Falador and plants it on the roof of the White Palace. There she names the Order of the White Palace, that will stand by and guard the Tree that will become the sigil of her reign. Peace with the Kinshra Ignoring the wishes and pleading of her Court, Catherine travels to the Northern regions of her Kingdom to finally make peace with the Kinshra Order. Alongside calling up the Northern Banners, the Queen was able to force the Kinshra to the talking tables and ended up accepting their surrender. The first time since King Varis I had the Kinshra swore Oaths of loyalty onto the Falador Throne. Of the Faithful Catherine, having deep spiritual differences with the Mother Saradomin Church, follows in the stead of Kandarin and declares a new Church of Asgarnia. Disavowing the claim by the Divine Rector to speak for Saradomin, the Church of Asgarnia centered on the basic idea of 'Through Peace, Order is kept. Through War, Chaos is created'. The backlash was felt mainly at the higher level of government, her Uncle Edmund being an extreme radical Saradominist who believed that only the death of the other Faiths would bring Order. After a number of conversations and begging of her Uncle to give up this path, Catherine was forced to discharge him from the White Knight Order and call him back to Court. Her Uncle refused and tried to attack her person. Edmund was killed in the resisting of arrest. After a short rebellion by a few White Knights, the Order was brought under Royal authority with Catherine being named as the Sovereign of the Order. Her heart heavy with pain, Catherine started to doubt everything. The Code Following years of peace, Catherine found it time to bring her last wishes as Queen to happen. Reforming and centerlizing the Law, so that every subject knew the law. Calling all the legal minds of the Kingdom, from all walks of Faith, they went over every legal code drafted in the past and created the Erysalite Code. In honor of the Queen. The Code stands as the legal protection to allow all Faiths to be practiced in Asgarnia in accordance with the law. Pilgrimage After 30 years of being Queen, her children finally came to age to rule. Naming her daugther Catherine II as Queen, she officially stepped down from the throne. The stress and age finally wearing down on her, she decided to take an early retirement from politics and go on a pilgrimage to the holy sights of Saradomin. The Abby Wearing nothing more than simple well used traveling clothes, Catherine walked on foot across southern Asgarnia and Misthalin before entering Al-Khaird. Her own words as Queen echoing through her head with every step she took onward. Living alongside the nuns for a month, Catherine ate only bread and water making many of trips into the desert and back again. She reaffirmed her faith to Saradomin at that Altar of Saint Elspeth. Entrana Traveling from the Abby, Catherine trekked westwards through Southern Misthalin and Asgarnia coming to Port Sarim. There she bought passage on the Monk's boat to Entrana. It was most odd being there on the island that Saradomin himself walked when he had first appeared in this world ages past. Catherine struggled through to feel somekind of connection at the one place she was meant to feel him. No matter of praying nor hope brought any sign of what she was to do next in her life. There was no whisper in the wind, only a silence setting on the quite landscape of the Monk island. Ever since the faithful day that her Uncle Edmund put her faith to the test she had been searching for that feeling she lost with the death of Edmund. If there was any of a place to do so, it would of had to be Entrana. Instead, after months of living there, there was only silence. She supposed in one way or another the silence reminded her of him. It was a comforting silence after so long of ruling. She didn't need a voice in her head telling her to do such or not to do. All she needed was that comforting presence next to her. She left Entrana with a renewal of her Faith. The Grand Duchess Living a quiet life in Burthope, it was some years later she was asked by her daughter, the Queen, to return to the realm of politics to assist in the running of the Duchy of Burthope. It wasn't a large issue to Catherine, she took the role into strides and built up the economy and infrastructure once more. She found that quite largely the Duchy ran on itself, unlike running the entire Kingdom where someone always wanted to speak to her. It was after the attack on her daughter and son's lives that she gave up the title of Grand Duchess to nurse them both back to health in her country manor. Leaving the Duchy to her youngest daugther, Cassandra. The Later Years After nursing both Catherine and James back to health Catherine spent her twlight yeas acting as an trusted adviser to her grandchildren that would take the throne. She married Ana to King Rhames of Camelot, voted to have King James made King and so on. Finally she passed away near her 100th birthday from old age. Calmly and peacefully in her sleep, knowing that she would return to her Lord's side on the otherside. After her death she was named, Saint Catherine for her piety, duty and role in the Faithful during her life. Family and Friends ''Family:'' ''Father - Varis III Jacobin ''Mother - ''Maela Aerendyl-Blackwood '''''Brothers/sisters: Full Bloodied Siblings - ''Elise, Alexander, and Sebastian ''Half Bloodied Silbings - ''Victoria, Pandora, Richard, Ikraus ''Children - ''Catherine II, James, Camlia, Cassandra, Mealorn and Mhairi Aerendyl (Known only to Adrian Aerendyl) ''Friends: Trivia * Catherine Patron Saints are; Erysail the Pious and Essiandar Gar, the two female Seven Priestly Warriors. * The character of Catherine draws motivation from King Baldwin IV of Jerusalem, Queen Elizabeth I and II of England * Catherine can change her accent to a very Posh British, Heavy Cockney, and a South African accents. * Catherine holds some Serenist Ideals as befitting her blood, though it is unknown by almost all. * Next to her Father, Catherine is the only Asgarnian noble to still hold Imperial titles. Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Humans Category:Elf Category:Royalty Category:Military Category:Female Category:Asgarnia Category:Saradominist Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Crossbreeds Category:Deceased